fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unchained Bonds: Unlikely Bonds
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Unlikely Bond ---- Abraham panted as he attempted to gain some distance from Alejandro. Somewhere in the middle of their seemingly never-ending battle, the villainous Etherious had gotten his second wind. Abraham was visibly exhausted. It would only be a matter of time until his magic power would completely shut down, and it seemed Alejandro was aware of it. "Abe, come out to playyy~!" chanted the Etherious. Pushing his long blue hair out of his eyes, he took in his surroundings and smirked. "I'm sorry I was playing too rough, come out! I promise I won't break your finger-again." Silently, Abraham channeled his magic power from his hiding place. Before he could discover him, Abraham struck. "PHANTOM HOWL!" One can only imagine his surprise when he realized he had miscalculated. "You sneaky bastard!" Alejandro fumed. Snarling, he kicked his foe in his injured ribs and sent him flying to the pavement below the building. Abraham's body landed with a horrid thud and he felt his bones crack as he hit the cruel,cold pavement. The relentless Etherious grinned in satsifaction as his opponents groans rang in his ears upon touching down. "Music to my ears!" he sneered. "You humans are awfully persistent. You know you cannot beat me, yet you continue to breathe." Silence. "Nothing to say? All out of clever quips? Are you all tuckered out?" The silence continued. "Very well then. I guess I've grown bored of you as well." "Not yet!" Alejandro whipped his head around only to be greeted by an onslaught of hellish fire. He screeched as his forearms were scorched with an unbearable heat. Abraham would have refuted with a smartass comeback if he had the energy. Instead, he lay limp and felt as if he was floating. "Shit, god damn it!" Axel cried out as he planted himself in front of Abraham. "Let's get you out of here quickly. Hey, you gotta stay awake. Don't fall asleep on me no matter how tempting it feels!" Abraham would have gasped in shock if he wasn't so out of energy. He couldn't believe it- his nearly lifeless body was hoisted up by someone who had seen him as the scum of the earth? If he was here then that must've meant- "Second Commander Hawkes!" shouted Blanco's domineering voice. Upon seeing Abraham's badly bruised state, he began to run faster but was stopped dead in his tracks by Axel's demands. "Keep using your Fire Magic!" he demanded. "It seems to be the only thing holding him back right now! I'm going to get Abraham out of here!" Without missing a beat, Blanco began snapping his fingers which ignited his signature Ignition spell. Alejandro screeched in both anger and suffering as his body suffered the onslaught of hellfire. With his facial expressions, he signaled for Sienna and Ethos to follow Axel away. "But General-!" Sienna protested, but was cut off by a glare from Blanco that said "no-exceptions-get-the-hell-out-of-here!". "This way Abraham, don't even bother walking just let me do all the work." Axel urged as he began running. "W-why? Y-you...?" Abraham managed to get out, but somehow his former adversary understood. "Don't get it twisted. This is all for Gia, I refuse to let this man make an orphan of your daughter." "How ironic, yet amusing." ''Abraham thought to himself. He was about to let himself relax when the four of them were blown back by a large amount of dark energy. Their bodies were splayed out all over the pavement as they groaned in pain. Axel looked up and his eyes widened in what could only be described as fear. "Scared?" panted a furious Alejandro. His forearms, the right side of his jaw and the right side of his neck were doused in burns. His skin looked almost scaly and it just added to his intimidation factor. "You should be." Dousing himself in his energy, he picked up Axel as if he was weightless by the neck. He was about to throw him into the wall when he was shot in the hand. He was barely phased, but the entire situation was just angering him even more. To make matters worse, he heard this god-awful beeping sound behind him. Turning around, he was slightly put off guard when he saw what looked to be a TV screen recording his actions. He threw his head back and laughed. "So, my father was right." he mused. "Humans do hate each other!" He took immense delight in jumping in front of Sienna and landing on her hands, causing her to scream in pain. "Aw, sweetie got a boo-boo?" Alejandro mocked. Moving his leg back, he kicked her stomach which caused her to land beside her husband's nearly unconscious body. "Have hubby kiss it for you." He turned to hopefully find Ethos' body unconscious as well, but of course yet ''another human had disappointed him. Ethos' face was wound tight with anger as he gripped his Requipped gun. "You humans really are like roaches! How is it that you all survived Regana's wrath?" he wondered aloud. Spitting blood, Ethos humored him. "Your buddy's dead." "Is that so?" Alejandro mused, tilting his head slightly to the left. "Oh well, he wasn't as nearly as strong as the rest of us. So, I suppose it was a job well done by you insects." "You're disgusting." Ethos growled as his grip tightened on the gun. Wickedly, the Etherious grinned. "I know." This sparked Ethos to unload all of his ammo into the abdomen of the reckless demon, but he had been too late. Alejandro smacked Ethos aside as if he were a rag doll and continued his stride to Abraham's body. Before he approached, he turned to the camera behind him. "Make sure you get a good shot of this!" he laughed evilly. "Your backwater planet is doomed! Say goodbye to the sun insects! Say your goodbyes quickly...but I doubt it'll matter if you're all going to the same place." ---- "Oh no!" "This can't be!" "Dear Kami, help us! Send us angels!" Screams of fear and crying rang throughout the city square. They watched the battle through the giant screen in front of the Rune Knight training center from footage that the news was providing. Somewhere in the crowd, a teenage boy worriedly weaved his way into the crowd. "What's going on?" he asked a bystander. He regretted his question as soon as he asked. The poor woman poured her heart out as her tears spilled over. The boy managed to get the gist of things and left her alone to see what was going on at the big screen. His eyes widened as he watched the Etherious known as Alejandro brutally assault a red haired man. The boy squinted at the victim and his eyes widened. "Wait a second...red hair?" His body was brought to life as he tried as quickly as he could to weave out of the crowd when suddenly he heard more gasps. This time, his jaw dropped in complete shock to see what had happened. ---- Alejandro's eyes widened and his face froze in complete shock as he was held back from kicking Abraham. He couldn't readily identify what was the cause, but he registered a blur of black and brown before him. He swung with his fist but was held back once more. For the first time since he arrived to Earth, Alejandro was immobilized by a strong force. "Fuckin-let me go!" he cursed angrily. He looked above, even higher than that and left to right but he could not find the source of his paralyzation. It wasn't until he felt an icy, murderous glare directed at his chest when he decided to look down. Gasping, Abraham looked up at his defender. "G-Gia?" Using her newfound strength, the petite girl nearly threw the six foot demon away from her. In surprise, Alejandro continued to glare at her. "For Hades' sake, not another damn human!" he groaned. "This time I'm really going to have to kill you, I've had it!" Keeping her poker face, Gia looked up at him. "I'm no human, but I'm certainly not like you." Alejandro rose a brow to this statement. "And about killing me?" She place her right foot forward and her left back to position herself in the warrior's pose. "Good luck."